Hardest Part
by maxiana-x
Summary: My angsty interpretation of the heartbreaking scene in episode 2x11, 'Good Luck Abby'. Jackson x Melissa. ' Do you like her? '


_A/N: So, I was re-watching Flight 29 Down and I absolutely fell in love with Jackson and Melissa. He is such a tortured soul, and she's so perfect for him. I'd never noticed before. _

_Anyway I saw this scene, my heart broke, I started writing and voila. Super angsty. But they had so much potential, and it inspires me._

* * *

**Hardest Part**

He walks onto camp with Taylor's water jugs clutched in both hands. He almost don't notice her sitting there until she calls out to him in a casual, indifferent way.

"Hey."

"Hi." He greets her as always, walking on by and dropping the jugs on the ground. He doesn't look at her long enough to see the agonizing expression on her pale face, because he knows her face by heart. "Man, it's hot."

"Isn't that Taylor's job today?" She asks as he picks up a bottle of water from their stash over by the plane. Everything inside of her is riding on his answer, but he doesn't even notice.

"Yeah but," He replies honestly. "I've been pretty useless the past few days, so I'm helping her."

'Why her?' She pleads silently. She watches as he takes a gulp of water, and then looks down at the ground. She thinks she knows why, but she has to hear it from him. She has to know for sure so she can try to move on, no matter how much it hurts. She can't stand the silence, and so she opens her mouth and speaks her mind.

"You like her, don't you?"

He's caught off guard, so much so that all he can think to do is play dumb.

"Taylor? Sure."

She looks at him for a second, trying to read his expression. He blinks at her harmlessly, bringing the bottle to his lips once again. She doesn't buy it, and suddenly her tone is full of bitterness and hate. "Please don't treat me like an idiot."

He laughs nervously, not completely sure what it is she wants to hear. Her wide eyes are watching him, waiting for his answer. He doesn't know what to tell her, and so he answers her with another stupid question.

"What do you mean?"

And now she thinks she has her answer, so her heart is sinking. She knows she's not being fair, but when she opens her mouth the words that spill out are filled with accusation.

"Didn't you tell me it would be wrong to get serious with somebody while we were on the island?"

He stares at her, suddenly realizing what she's really asking him, and he is taken aback. Her face is contorted in pain, and he hates it. He wants to make it go away, so he says whatever he knows she wants to hear.

"Look, Mel," He's choking on his words as they pour out in a rush. "Taylor and I aren't any more serious then-"

"I've seen the two of you together."

She says it matter-of-factly, like she knows he's lying and she wants him to stop. He stares at her, watching her face fall as the silence creeps on. When had she seen them together? His mind is racing but he can't think of anything to say to make it better.

"I was-" He starts and then stops, tongue-tied with confusion. He has to say something. Anything. "I was just-"

And then she looks away, and suddenly he is angry. Angry that she, his Melissa, is accusing him. Angry that she doesn't believe him.

"Okay, this isn't fair." He walks toward her and doesn't stop until he is standing over her. She just sits there, watching him. "We're all just trying to get along here."

"I'm not telling you how to feel," She holds his gaze and speaks calmly. She doesn't look angry anymore. She just looks sad. "I just want you to be honest."

He knows he should explain it all to her; make her understand that Taylor wasn't the one he thought about every second of every day, but something is stopping him. She is watching him again, always waiting for him, and all he can think is how it's always him that steals her smile.

He knows he is no good for her. He is Jackson, prince of secrets, and she is Melissa, queen of sincerity. They are too different, and she is too incredible. He knows he doesn't deserve her. She deserves someone honest, someone who doesn't always manage to break her heart. He isn't worthy, and it kills him.

And even though it's the last thing he wants; even though it makes him want to die, he swallows his words and walks away.

* * *

_A/N: Review, please. :)_


End file.
